<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>青鸟的歌唱 by Azuresand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299178">青鸟的歌唱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand'>Azuresand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Greek and Roman Mythology, Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>……这是我的中二人格。真的是我初中二年级时候写的，当时它甚至是周记作业。</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>青鸟的歌唱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>甜地像鸩毒，咸地像眼泪，酸地像枯枝，苦地像亲吻。</p><p>然后就长久地醒来。</p><p>—— Desiree，《Minor chord》系列</p><p> </p><p>那是许多许多年以前的事情了，时间女神用粗糙的石块磨去所有的记忆——无论是半神的或人类的。然而却有一只鸟儿记得那段时光，在传说中它用歌声给人类带来幸福，却没有人知道那乐曲是它为自己被囚禁于永恒的牢笼所创的挽歌。</p><p> </p><p>米诺斯王朝衰落一些年以后，人们在一个僻静的海峡里发现了一座宫殿，它展露在人类面前的时候天空是奇异的明黄色，果冻样胶着透明的海水没有泛起一丝泡沫，恬静温柔得像陈年的香槟。</p><p>于是那些鲁莽而又虔诚的希腊人决定去宫殿里探求究竟，他们跨过浅色大理石铺就的道路旁漫溢出红葡萄酒的喷泉，穿过覆盖着蛛网一般细密的金幔的乌檀木的大门，深入这迷宫一般建筑的内部。</p><p>然后他们听见一道不属于这世界的歌声，从什么地方传出来，比月圆时小憩的蝴蝶还恬静，比奥林匹亚山最深处的泉水还甘甜，比王后戒指上那一枚黑曜石还冰冷。</p><p>有的大胆的年轻人冲到歌声的来源地，便马上向那歌声的来源伏跪下来，身体蜷曲如同一只未孵化便早夭的茧。</p><p>那是青鸟。</p><p>它停栖在一个青年的肩膀上，神情严肃不可侵犯，长长的青色的羽毛闪烁着坚硬的金属光泽，一双蓝宝石做的眼睛不带任何感情，而歌声，就是从它张开的嘴里流泻出来，铺满了地面，缓慢地向外流淌。</p><p>那位青年有如同阳光一般颜色的短发，眼神勇敢坚毅，古罗马风格的白色长袍下掩盖着健壮的肌肉。他微笑着抚摸青鸟冰冷的羽毛，神情里满是爱抚与怜惜。</p><p>他的模样与米诺斯王的兄弟非常像，他们的名字也相同，但没有人相信他们是同一人。</p><p>拉达曼迪斯。</p><p> </p><p>十几年过去，这里已经变成朝拜的圣地，祭坛上堆满番红花与橄榄枝，每天都有几千的信徒踏入这里，为了听到传说中的歌声。</p><p>而在一个寂静的晚上，拉达曼迪斯去沙滩散步，湿润的沙粒泛着好闻的腥气，寒冷的海雾向岸上侵卷而来。</p><p>第二天圣殿里就多了一个男孩儿，年纪小小却有一头黑色长发，简直可以与十几年没有理过发的拉达曼迪斯媲美。他缩在拉达曼迪斯的怀里啃着巧克力，用污黑的小手抹抹嘴，再满足地睡去。</p><p>拉达曼迪斯说，这是鹳鸟在昨天晚上送来的礼物，于是那些信徒们一起为这个小孩儿起了一个好听的名字，叫艾亚哥斯。</p><p>艾亚哥斯实在是不乖巧却又十分可爱，祭坛上的银杯和蜡烛全部被他打碎，当人们想处罚他时却总因为那一双无辜的眼睛而心软。</p><p>于是从此艾亚哥斯便被安置在拉达曼迪斯专门做的小篮子里，他啃着巧克力听着青鸟把歌从初恋的甜美唱到离别的感伤，从春唱到夏，从夏唱到秋，月复一月，年复一年。当青鸟累了的时候，也会去啄一口艾亚哥斯手中的巧克力，在他身旁睡一会儿。</p><p>又是很多年过去了，海水慢慢退去，人们为圣殿修筑了宽广的道路，路旁栽种下浓密的树阴，勿忘我与水仙几乎把道路淹没。</p><p>两个人，但还不够，青鸟知道。它可以读出拉达曼迪斯黄玉色眸子里的思念和忧伤，也可以察觉亚哥斯巧克力色眼睛里的不安与迷茫，于是它试着为遗失者歌唱，旋律优雅美丽，不再是漠然冰冷不带感情。</p><p>于是拉达曼迪斯把自己的过去告诉了青鸟，他的失踪的兄弟，他的想念。</p><p>人的生命在时间面前总是那么脆弱，就连拉达曼迪斯与艾亚哥斯也不例外，尽管他们是不为那些信徒所知的半神，然而与地下王国的统治者相比神力却微弱到可以忽略不计。</p><p>那一天的晚上，拉达曼迪斯正要把看上去是青年心理年龄却只有三岁的艾亚哥斯哄上床，落地窗旁忽然凭空冒出一个身影，黑色长袍在海风中飞舞。</p><p>第二天信徒们便发现拉达曼迪斯与艾亚哥斯不见了，但青鸟还在，它独自一个，停在玉石的架子上，歌唱的无比婉转动听。</p><p>青鸟是想离开的，它爱慕的是自由，而不是被人类供奉。</p><p>但它无法离开，它的灵魂几乎融化在了这里，自从它来到这里，几百年里他每天都看着拉达曼迪斯的眼睛与头发，如同太阳的颜色，它爱上了这样的颜色，也被这颜色牵绊。它为克里特歌唱，歌唱在风中摇摆起伏的田野，蔚蓝的天空与辽阔的海洋，和那位拉达曼迪斯的失踪的兄弟。</p><p>青鸟面对着朝圣者伏着的身影，它根本不在乎这些，可是它要等，等那个人的到来。</p><p>于是它振作精神，开始唱下一首歌。</p><p> </p><p>一直又过了很多年，和平的年代已然过去，焚天的战火席卷大地与海洋，神殿早已荒废，丝幔覆满灰尘，喷泉被石子堵满，青鸟在艾亚的篮子里沉沉睡去。</p><p>这时它却看到有人来了，那人的眼睛畏光地眯着，红玉样地闪烁，他的被时间漂成银色的原本是淡金的长发披散在肩膀上。不会错了，他就是主人想念的对象。</p><p>于是沉默多年的青鸟再度开了口来，这次的歌声悠扬又纯洁，覆盖了整个的克里特岛，一直穿过拜占庭帝国的边界。战场上的人们在这悠长的歌声中惊呆了，他们跪下，向早已忘却的他们自己追捧的神灵顶礼膜拜。</p><p>然后青鸟飞离了，用有些生疏的动作拍打着羽翼。人们继续厮杀，神殿依旧残破，拉达和艾亚还是不知所终，什么也没有改变。</p><p>银色头发的拥有者无力地靠在伤痕累累的石柱上，额发垂下来挡住了眼睛，他回来了，可惜命运三女神把它的命运之线剪错了时间，他还是未能见到他的兄弟。</p><p>“我不记得什么时候把你落下了，米诺斯……”三个的身影凭空出现。</p><p>米诺斯抬起头，冥府的统治者正站在他面前，裹着优雅的黑色长袍，皮肤呈现出病态的苍白，浓重的黑发有天鹅绒的质感，温顺地沿着后背垂下来。</p><p>然后，就是他身后的拉达曼迪斯与艾亚哥斯。</p><p>深深湖水颜色的眸子瞟过米诺斯淡薄色泽的头发，哈迪斯唇角微微上扬，走上前去。</p><p>“那么，宙斯之子，前克里特国王米诺斯……”纤长的手指抚过柔软的银色发丝，“现在，我，冥王哈迪斯，任命你为冥府三大判官之一，与拉达曼迪斯、艾亚哥斯一同维持冥界运转，而你，负责人类亡灵的审判。”</p><p>“是，属下听命。”默默跪下行完礼，米诺斯抓紧一切时间扑进拉达曼迪斯怀里开始撒娇：“拉达~别忘记今天的下午茶哟~”</p><p>而终于与兄弟相遇的拉达曼迪斯，微笑了一下，任凭米诺斯挂在自己身上地回到了冥界。</p><p> </p><p>从此他们拥有永恒的生命，时间只是一把沙砾。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>……这是我的中二人格。真的是我初中二年级时候写的，当时它甚至是周记作业。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>